Firearm design involves a number of non-trivial challenges, including the design of firearm sight mechanisms. Firearm aiming devices include optical scopes, lasers, and traditional rear and front alignment sights (sometimes referred to as iron sights). Considerations related to the design of a firearm sight may include size, functionality, and method of assembly and installation on a firearm.